


Unspoken

by cassidys_angel



Category: Preacher (TV)
Genre: Angel/Demon Relationship, Feelings, Inner Dialogue, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-22
Updated: 2016-09-22
Packaged: 2018-08-16 17:22:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 316
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8110927
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cassidys_angel/pseuds/cassidys_angel
Summary: All the thoughts and feelings Deblanc will never say.





	

Being the strong one of us both isn't easy.  Sometimes it's absolutely maddening, because you're so naive and willing to trust.  I've always been cynical well I'm a realist but ever since I met you I've come around to possibilities and believing things just might work out.

I think about my influence on you over the time we've been together.  You're more cautious and guarded an prone to getting discouraged so easily.  Makes me feel bad, I never wanted to change you.  I loved you the way you were but that's the trade off isn't it?  When two people come together they influence one another, inviting and welcoming new thoughts, ideas, beliefs, habits and behaviors into their other's spheres.  Much like yin and yang; you are good and I am the evil within you whilst I am evil and you are the good within me.

Don't get me started when something or someone hurts or upsets you.  You're from a place that only knows goodness and kindness so it was a bit of a nasty shock coming to Earth I suppose.  And no matter how many times I say "Fiore, watch out" or "Fiore don't" you go at it anyways.  I've gotten better about not saying "I told you so" because I know how it hurts you that any of this happened to begin with.  It is after all partly my fault and when you hurt I am hurt too.

It kills me to be this attached to  you, fearing that one day we could be separated.  But I will never let you know, let you see my fear.  I will show you only love, even if I suffer you shall not be burdened.

Love is a dangerous thing it's like someone holding a loaded gun to your heart and you live in fear of them pulling the trigger.  How do humans deal with such agony?


End file.
